1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus which includes:
means for generating an X-ray image of an object, which X-ray image generating means have a brightness control input, and PA1 image processing means coupled to the X-ray image generating means in order to output a brightness control signal to said brightness control input.
The present invention also relates to a method for deriving a brightness control signal from information of an object in the X-ray image.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus and method are known from EP-A-0 629 105 which discloses in particular image processing means equipped with a light detection system wherein a CCD detector signal representing relative spatial intensity data of the X-ray image and a photodetector signal representing absolute intensity data of the X-ray image are multiplied so as to produce a desired brightness control signal. The known apparatus utilizes an image processor so as to define so-called measuring fields which contain selected image information which is relevant for basing the brightness control signal thereon. The measuring fields are selected either manually or automatically. In case of automatic selection of measuring fields, some intelligence is included in the image processor in order to select relevant pixels from registered pixels of the image.
Citation of a reference herein, or throughout this specification, is not to construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the Applicant's invention of the invention subsequently claimed.